The 12, 13-epoxytrichothecenes are a family of secondary fungal metabolites, of which verrucarin A, baccharin and vertisporin, among others, possess significant in vivo and in vitro cytotoxicities against a variety of tumor-derived cell lines. These compounds are specific, highly active inhibitors of protein synthesis. As such, they are promising leads towards the development of anti-tumor agents. A general synthetic approach to the epoxytrichothecenes is proposed, with particular emphasis placed upon approaches to verrucarol. Synthetic routes to verrucarin A, baccharin and vertisporin starting from verrucarol are suggested. Analogues will be synthesized and tested in order to elucidate structure-activity correlations and to give insight into the chemical basis of their mechanism of action.